


Abandoned Stories

by vennlime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, Romantic Fluff, Seijoh - Freeform, adding tags as I go, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime
Summary: Story Dump.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Writing Dump. 


	2. Running The Show - Oiiwa/Iwaoi

Oikawa Tooru was on the run. He desperately craved the world's attention. 

All eyes had to be on him, that's how its always been.

For his last show, his grand finale: the denouement; he decided to play around with his own, personal marionette: Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Nobody will ever catch me alive" is what Tooru declared when they first met, Iwaizumi never knew what Oikawa meant by that — until now.

He was the reason Oikawa was dead, he followed the other's entire script, his elaborate plan; it just as Oikawa wanted.

A serpent disguised as a dove; Oikawa Tooru truly was an amazing actor. 


	3. Words - Oiiwa/Iwaoi

"Hajime," Oikawa started one day. There was no warning or any reason for the following conversation. Maybe Oikawa had been looking for a specific answer. "What word would you use to describe me?"

At the time, Iwaizumi only assumed it was a random, every-day question.

Maybe he was only teasing him, "Crappy."

In response, Tooru looks offended, not unusual. He offered him one of those fake smiles, like the ones he'd use for his fangirls, or when talking to teachers, or when he was talking with their teammates, or — he notices the way Oikawa's mouth ever so slightly twitches downwards as if he wanted to frown, only to switch right back into that ever so fake smile of his.

Iwaizumi hated him for it. No, that wasn't it. Iwaizumi hated that smile, especially when it was directed towards him.

The next day, Iwaizumi starts up a conversation.

"Tooru?"

"Yes?"

"I want to change my answer." Without waiting for a response, he continued. 

"Eccedentesiast," He stated, "someone who performs by showing teeth."

"Orenda: a mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world," Oikawa smiled one of those genuine smiles. The kind that made Iwaizumi realize exactly why he had fallen for him in the first place.

"But my love for you, Hajime, is an even greater word: ineffable."

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me what that means."

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you," Tooru grinned slyly.

_"I guess it's just too great or extreme, to be expressed or described in words."_


	4. Foolish - Matsuhana

"To love completely and unconditionally is to be a fool." 

That has always been Hanamaki Takahiro's motto. He's said it a countless number of times, he's managed to say it backwards, to hint at it, to move it into every conversation.

But, Hanamaki isn't a fool; he didn't stand with his arms wide open, hoping that one day someone would come running into them for a free hug. He didn't believe in testing commitment because he, himself, had nothing to commit to.

He could never let anyone go if he didn't have anyone to hold. He had no one to say they were his and vice versa.

Matsukawa believed Hanamaki simply didn't know how to hold on, how not to let go, how to commit. Maybe, just maybe, there was a time in Hanamaki's life where he threw a boomerang and didn't stay long enough to see it come back.

"To break yourself open and offer up your trust, knowing that the hardest part of living, is watching what others will do with it, is to be a fool."

But, Hanamaki isn't a fool, he doesn't open himself up to anyone. He kept his thoughts to himself unless he was teasing someone on his team. Dismissing questions of "how are you," ignoring answering when someone asked if anything was good for him.

Maybe he didn't have an answer aside from "no."

"To risk everything is to be a fool." 

But, Hanamaki isn't a fool. He would never risk loving completely, unconditionally, he would never open himself up and offer someone his trust, he would never, ever make a risk like that.

Matsukawa Issei was the complete opposite.

He stood with his arms wide open, waiting, eagerly watching.

ach time Hanamaki would run into his arms without hesitation. He would open up to Hanamaki, offering the other his trust. He would risk everything because to risk nothing is to lose everything. 

Matsukawa didn't want to lose Hanamaki.

Researchers, long ago, discovered that an unconscious sign of attraction was mirroring. 

Slowly, Hanamaki began answering the questions of how his day was. 

Slowly, Hanamaki waited for Matsukawa with his arms wide.

Slowly, Hanamaki allowed himself to risk everything by doing the one thing that made anyone a complete fool: he tenderly loved Matsukawa unconditionally, without doubt, without hesitation, without worry — completely.

Maybe it was being love that made him step around blindly.

Or, maybe, he was just a fool. 


	5. WIP - Matsukawa Issei

Where does one go to escape when he cannot trust his own mind?

There is no safe place to go to when everything is inside your head.

So many friends, yet none of them truly knew him.

He sits, crying, wondering, if anyone loved him.

_What a silly creature he is._

_Does he not know that love is only for humans, not beast?_

The best way for you not to feel alone, Matsukawa Issei, is to dim the lights.

Put on a horror film.

Maybe afterwards, when things start to shift uneasily, when you hear strangled cries of unimaginable terror from all the rooms of your house, but see no people, when you could've sworn that you saw the lights flicker.

In the following moments, you won't feel so alone.

After all, without imagination, there would be no horror.

But, Matsukawa, how do you know if it's only your imagination when your own mind has turned against you?

_Maybe you should be more afraid._

_Maybe you should turn on the lights._


End file.
